


Who Cares Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

by ginafics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginafics/pseuds/ginafics
Summary: “Prince Jaemin, I’m going to marry you.” Donghyuck blurts as if under a trance. It definitely sounds like an order and not a proposal. Donghyuck can see the way Jaemin raises his eyebrows and his father’s voice echoes at the back of his head. “Please?” He hastily attaches the word at the end of his sentence.Jaemin stays silent before snorting in a way that will make Donghyuck’s teacher fumes. The ugly snort then turns into peals of laughter that make him feel tingly all over.“Okay,” Jaemin finally says after his laughter ceases—simply agreeing to Donghyuck’s ridiculous notion as easy as breathing. The beam of smile that adorns his face is forever stored in Donghyuck’s long-term memory.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112
Collections: Challenge #3 — soulmates





	Who Cares Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> While writing, I found that I can no longer write below 3000 words. However, I do hope that you guys will enjoy this small fluff from me :D
> 
> The title is from Bruno Mars-Marry You.

“I’m going to marry you.”

Everyone is stunned into silence when Donghyuck says the sentence with as much conviction as a 6-year-old could have—one finger pointing at the prettiest boy he had ever seen in his life. It’s more amusing than convincing if the witnesses are being honest, but Donghyuck is the only heir to the throne. Even a 6-year-old prince’s words still carry some semblance of importance that the people simply can’t ignore. Donghyuck's eyes don’t stray away from the boy in front of him despite some affronted gasps from the small crowd.

It isn’t proper, but Donghyuck has always been a bit spoiled from the start. As the only heir to the throne, everyone always has a hard time not giving in to Donghyuck’s wish. Not everything, of course, Donghyuck somehow has always known his limits in asking for something that he desires.

The pretty boy in front of him is not out of limits. He can feel it somewhere in his guts. The boy belongs to him and Donghyuck has never given up on something that is his.

The Queen sweeps her eyes across the room and glares at everyone who dares to look at her child with even the smallest semblance of animosity. The King only smiles apologetically at their royal guests before kneeling in front of Donghyuck—gently lowering his small finger.

“Hyuck-ah, we don’t point fingers at someone else, remember?” The King smiles gently, not even stern enough for a light scolding. Donghyuck gasps when he realizes his mistake.

“Sorry, Father, I was being rude,” the young prince says softly. His eyes are gradually filled with guilt, but The King only grins and ruffles Donghyuck’s hair a little.

“And what do we say when we want something from others?”

The answer comes to him like a trained response. Growing up as a prince, proper decorum is something that has been drilled into him for his entire life. 

“Please?” Donghyuck says meekly. He’s supposed to be the pride of his kingdom. 

The King smiles proudly and gently nudges his boy closer to their royal guests. The other boy keeps trailing his gaze at Donghyuck. His eyes twinkle—mischievously, almost challengingly. Donghyuck isn’t someone who backs down from a challenge. He marches forward with every confidence he can muster in his small body—still a little bit afraid of making another mistake in front of everyone. He doesn’t want other people to look at his family with shame just because he can’t talk to another royal family properly.

“Hello, I’m Lee Donghyuck, Prince of the Southern Kingdom. Very pleased to meet you.” Donghyuck bows—only straightening his posture once his guests have returned the bow—his teacher should be proud of him right now.

Donghyuck turns all of his attention to the prince. As the boy takes a step forward, Donghyuck can’t hold back his small surprised gasp. As if the universe is giving him a sign, the sunray suddenly shines through the stained glasses that adorn the Southern Kingdom throne room, blessing her light upon the prince in front of him. His raven hair glows under the distorted sunlight and his lips stretch into a big grin that brightens his entire face.

He is indeed the prettiest human Donghyuck had the opportunity to meet.

“Prince Na Jaemin, from the Eastern Isles. It’s an honor to be here.”

“Prince Jaemin, I’m going to marry you,” Donghyuck blurts once again as if under a trance. It sounds like an order and not a proposal—not that he knows how to propose yet. Donghyuck can see the way Jaemin raises his eyebrows and his father’s voice echoes at the back of his head. His cheeks bloom in red when he realizes he just repeated his mistake. “Please?” Donghyuck hastily attaches the word at the end of his sentence.

Jaemin stays silent before snorting in a way that would make Donghyuck’s teacher fume. The old man always scolds him when Donghyuck does it. The ugly snort then turns into peals of laughter that make Donghyuck feel tingly all over.

Donghyuck doesn’t understand the sudden rush in his chest at the joyous sound—doesn’t understand the reason why he feels like he wants to keep living in this moment.

“Okay,” Jaemin finally says after his laughter ceases—simply agreeing to Donghyuck’s ridiculous notion as easy as breathing. The beam of smile that adorns his face is forever stored in Donghyuck’s long-term memory.

The Kings and Queens only explode into laughter at the sheer cuteness they are witnessing. The brains of 6-year-olds do work in such a wondrous way. 

The two hit it up right away and became close in such a short time. By the time they need to part ways a few weeks later, Jaemin laughs at the way Donghyuck is trying hard to hold back tears.

“See you at the altar,” Jaemin says cheekily before stealing a kiss from Donghyuck’s cheek, making his honey skin bloom red prettily.

No one takes the event seriously—forgotten after a small prayer that the Gods will be kind enough to tie a knot between the two young souls has been offered. A simple childhood promise, surely nothing that will be remembered after a few years have passed, especially not when the two boys never meet each other again after that fateful day.

* * *

Donghyuck learns about soulmates when he was 12—old enough to know about love, and yet, still young enough to prepare for heartbreak.

The Gods have been kind to let humans exist with one perfect match in their life. Unfortunately, They aren’t as kind as to make sure the perfect match will arrive at the right time for the right person. Once connected soulmates would become one—soul, heart, and mind. It’s a long game of waiting as the connection will only establish when they are of age.

“So I should wait six more years to marry Jaemin?” Donghyuck had bluntly asked, almost smirking in the way his teacher chokes on air. It’s the first time he had brought up Jaemin’s name inside the castle. So this is the one thing that made the palace council gasp so scandalously six years ago.

“Your Majesty, Prince Jaemin might not be your soulmate.” His teacher tries to explain calmly once he regains his wits.

Donghyuck narrows his eyes in annoyance. He believes they are already over this since he was 6 years old. 

“I am marrying Prince Jaemin,” Donghyuck says resolutely. There isn’t any single space for argument in his clipped tone. 

“Your Majesty…” His teacher sighs exasperatedly in disappointment, which only further upsets Donghyuck. They don’t understand. The palace council, his teacher, and every single person that is against his decision—they don’t feel what he felt upon meeting Jaemin.

It is something absolute. He _knows_ Jaemin is his soulmate despite the lack of soulmate bonds. Jaemin belongs to him as much as he belongs to the other. It isn’t something disputable—not by the Gods, let alone by a mere royal teacher.

He won’t tolerate anyone who says otherwise.

“You are hereby free from your duties,” Donghyuck says coldly—more regal than any 12-year-olds should be capable of, “I will not have you question my decision, Teach.” He takes his leave, abandoning his flabbergasted ex-teacher in the study room without a single glance.

* * *

There has never been another discussion about Prince Na Jaemin in the Southern Kingdom until a few years later. Despite being a little bit spoiled and too mischievous for many to handle, Donghyuck has grown up to be a formidable prince. He is outstandingly witty, a good diplomat, and above all, he has the kindest heart. Someone who is loved both by the people inside and outside the castle—someone who loves his people back as much, who gives back even more than he takes. Somewhere along the line, the Southern Kingdom becomes known for its prosperity.

The devastating news greet him at the worst of times. The King had fallen sick a month prior—weak and bedridden until further announcement from the palace healer, and Donghyuck had to step up as the King in substitute. One day, the rumor reaches Donghyuck that the Royal Family from the Eastern Isles had been wiped out at the sea in a raging storm. Donghyuck almost falls to the floor at the sudden constricting pain inside his chest.

“Your Royal Highness?” One of the council members that brought the news calls him with concern. Donghyuck forces himself to take a breath before looking at the rest of the council.

“I’m going there,” He simply says before his feet walk on their own accord to leave the room—resolutely ignoring the enraged accusation from his back.

“Your Highness, you can't!”

“This is not up for discussion,” Donghyuck says coldly as he pierces a deadly stare at the people in the room.

“Surely, you’re not abandoning your people, Your Highness?” A sarcastic tone could be heard echoing across the room before being amplified by the rest of the council. Donghyuck grits his teeth in annoyance. 

"It is Prince Jaemin we're talking about."

"And again you're still seventeen, Your Majesty." Oh, how Donghyuck wishes he could be 12 and fire every single person in the room. However, he’s acting as the king’s stand-in for the time being. There’s a lot more at risk when his father can’t be here to do some damage control for him.

He slowly exhales the anger in his lungs and drops back to his seat at the end of the table—resolutely looking at the reports in front of him, acting as if nothing happened for the past 10 minutes.

“ _Fine_. So, in the case that we lost the Eastern Isles to our trade agreement, how much will this cost us?”

* * *

Donghyuck blinks at the ceiling of his four-poster bed. He has a plan—something that his brain managed to churn out by the end of the meeting with the palace council. There’s no way he could continue functioning properly if he’s not allowed to go. The dull ache inside his chest hasn’t dissipated ever since he heard the news. He needs to go—needs to see with his own eyes if the royal family has been wiped out, if the one person he has been waiting for is no longer—

The soft knocking at his door pulls him out from the depth of his head.

“Your Highness?” The familiar voice calls out softly. Donghyuck quickly gets up from his bed to open the door and lets Jeno in. Jeno raises his eyebrows questioningly at Donghyuck’s clothing once he’s inside the room. “You’re not in your nightgown.” He states the obvious and Donghyuck ignores Jeno's inquiry for the answer he has been waiting for.

“What did Kun say?”

Jeno pins him with a piercing stare that makes Donghyuck’s skin ripple. His guard can read him as no other could, and as much as he doesn’t keep anything from Jeno, it also feels scary sometimes. “He said His Royal Highness is getting better and should be able to come back to the throne in approximately one week.” Donghyuck clicks his tongue at that and starts pacing across his room. A week is too long.

“Your Highness…” Jeno trails off at the sight of his prince getting so worked up. “Donghyuck.” He tries again this time which manages to pull the distraught prince’s attention to him. “I can go.” Jeno finally offers gently. “If it affects you this much, I can go to confirm.”

Donghyuck takes a shuddery breath and presses the heels of his palms to his eyes. There’s a dull throbbing that keeps growing inside his chest. “Jeno, you don’t understand,” he finally says—voice trembling—as he looks up to his lifelong guard, his only friend in this damn castle. Jeno takes his chance to move forward and envelopes Donghyuck in his embrace. He would get stripped of his title right on the spot if anyone ever caught them in this position—Donghyuck hiding in between his arms as Jeno shields him from the world. The Prince of The Southern Kingdom has always appeared bigger than life itself. Jeno is the only one who ever witnessed him curling into himself—ladened by the weight of his responsibility. Again and again, Jeno always keeps his word to protect the prince.

“Then explain it to me. You know I’m here to help.”

“I need to see him with my own eyes, Jeno,” Donghyuck says in a small voice. “It hurts to not know. Physically hurts. My concerns over his well-being don’t help.” Jeno takes a sharp breath at that.

“It hurts you physically?” Jeno tries to search his brain for today’s date before something clicks in his mind. “Your birthday,” he states gently and Donghyuck finally looks up at him. “Oh God, you’re _right_. You have always been right this whole time.” Jeno looks down at him with glimmering happy eyes.

“Jeno, I don’t understand.”

“Prince Jaemin must have been your soulmate, Donghyuck. Maybe the soulbond connects earlier than expected. After all, it’s only less than two weeks until your 18th birthday. There’s no way it manifests into physical pain if it’s not the soulbond acting up.”

Donghyuck huffs when Jeno’s words finally click.

“I told you that since I was a child, but no one believes me. I felt it when I met him. I _knew_. ” Donghyuck’s heart tears a little bit at the soft happy gaze that Jeno directs at him.

“That is one hell of a strong soulbond. I’m so happy for you, Donghyuck. But that means the pain will also amplify—if he’s in pain or if you’re in pain, and that’s not good.” Jeno’s eyes flick to the almost hidden satchel near the foot of Donghyuck’s bed. “You need to go.” He finally says decisively and lets go of Donghyuck.

“What?” Donghyuck reels back as he watches his guard cross his room in big strides, takes his prepared satchel, and pushes the bag to him.

“It’s a twelve hours horse ride to the Eastern Isles. Take my horse, I’ll meet you at the stable.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen as Jeno _orders_ him around.

“Wait, Jeno, what on earth?”

“Just go, I’ll take care of your work here. I’m always beside you, right—in every class, every meeting, every single diplomatic appointment? I know enough how to run shit. If His Royal Highness and the Crown Prince are not able to stand in the throne, I, as the Royal Guard, should step in as stated in the emergency procedure until the next King could be appointed.” He states as a matter of fact and Donghyuck can’t hold back his admiration towards Jeno from blooming in his chest. “I’ll meet you by the stable,” Jeno says once again before pushing the both of them out of his room.

* * *

Donghyuck leaves the castles just a little bit over midnight, armed with the food that Jeno stole from the kitchen and his sword that Donghyuck took a small detour to take from the training room. 

He arrives by the gate of the Eastern Isles palace in the afternoon—heavy with worry and sleep deprivation. The guards let him in without a fight and even take care of his tired horse once they recognized who he is—Donghyuck thinks that’s a stupid form of protection, but he’s not complaining as long as it lets him meet Jaemin faster.

“Jaemin!” Donghyuck shouts once he steps a foot in the throne room, proper decorum be damned. “Na Jaemin!” He can hear his voice echoing—it sounds too desperate for his liking. His heart starts thundering in his chest when there’s no answer to his longing.

That is until he hears soft footsteps coming his way. Donghyuck turns around so fast to his left and his heart drops to his stomach in so much relief. Jaemin stands a few meters away from him—too far, and Donghyuck erases the distance between them. Donghyuck’s heart clenches once again at how unkempt Jaemin’s hair is and how bloodshot his eyes are. His hands are trying to reach Jaemin—to touch the boy and keep him safe in between his arms. Jaemin is alive, breathing, existing right in front of him.

 _“Donghyuck?”_ Jaemin’s voice sounds hoarse as if he hasn’t used it for a while. “What are you doing here?”

Donghyuck can feel the tears welling up in his eyes at the sheer relief, the ever-persistent pain that he’s feeling right now. “I heard the rumors,” his voice trembles when Jaemin’s eyes also tear up, “I had to see—had to know if you’re okay.” He wipes his eyes impatiently and daringly moves forward and envelopes Jaemin in between his arms. Jaemin shakes in his hold.

“I can’t have you dying on me before we’re married.” Donghyuck jokes and his heart flutters when Jaemin chuckles wetly in the crook of his neck.

“You remember?” There’s a wonder in Jaemin’s voice.

Donghyuck just tightens his hold once again at the question, “How could anyone ever forget you, Na Jaemin? I’d still remember even if we are not bound by destiny.” 

“You’re so dramatic.” He can feel Jaemin getting calmer as time ticks by. He starts carding his fingers through Jaemin’s hair gently—soothingly.

“I’ve fought my council, snuck out of my kingdom and all just to see you. Keeping my promise to marry you is a piece of cake.”

“Thank you…” Jaemin says softly. “I felt it too. When we were six.” There’s a small kiss being dropped on the spot where Jaemin is hiding his face. “I’ve been waiting for you too. Thank you for coming.”

Jaemin finally looks up with tears streaks on his cheeks that make him look even prettier.

“Can you stay?” He asks— _hopes_.

Donghyuck dares himself to lean forward and steals a peck from Jaemin’s lips. It sparks.

“I have all the time in the world just for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i owe my beta everything for making this mess coherent.
> 
> i do believe that this could have been written better, so maybe one day i would write the e x p a n d e d version, diving way deeper into hyuck's relationship with everyone in his life
> 
> ((also if anyone is confused, basically jaemin's parents were dead in the raging storm, but Jaemin didn't come with them so he's alive!!))


End file.
